I Love You, Stupid!
by CutxHere
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius had some run-ins before they were a couple. This tells the story of how they got to like each other as more more than just friends. ONESHOT. Rated 'T' for language.


AU: Yes, I know the ending is cheesy. Review and i'll love you forever.

Disclaimer: Everything except the plotline belongs to JK Rowling.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He watched her from the chair. Her divine beauty seeming to sparkle, even in the dim light of the cavernous common room. Narcissa Black was a truly beautiful girl. She sat side ways in the big leather chair, her legs thrown over the arm as her eyes skimmed the common room, like a cat searching for a mouse. She was the girl that used to follow him everywhere he went, the girl that he had shrugged off because he wanted to make her want him anymore. His plan had failed miserably. Narcissa was a strong girl, and she wouldn't let a boy get her down. She had simply forgotten about him. Now, Lucius wanted her more than ever, but trying to win Narcissa Black's heart was like trying to battle a dragon with no wand.

It was on a rainy Monday when Lucius realized that he actually liked the girl. Everyone was running back from Care Of Magical Creatures to avoid being soaked by the coming storm. Narcissa and her friends had been caught in the rain, and somehow seeing her cold and wet had made her apealing; yes, it was odd, but Lucius was quite odd himself. He had gone up and tried to talk to her, but she just gave him a classic Black family look and told him not to talk to her, as she didn't want to be seen with the likes of him.

Secretly, Narcissa liked him back just as much. She could _never _tell him, however. He would have to prove that he really wanted her and was worth her time. He had turned her down once, and she wasn't going to make a fool of herself again. No, she could never do that. She was a Black, and not just _any_ Black, she was _Narcissa_ Black.

The two blonde's had more run-ins the rest of that year. Like, some how ending up sitting next to each other in potions. How this had happened, neither of them were quite sure. They just both knew that it ended badly. Lucius had been distracted by the fact that such an attractive witch was standing just next to him, and he had gotten the wrong ingredients. Well, not much longer after that, his cauldron exploded, leaving a putrid bubbling yellow mess all over both of them. Narcissa was boiling with anger, and couldn't hold herself back when she started screaming at him.

"MALFOY, YOU DUMB ASS! NOW I'M COVERED IN THIS DISGUSTING MESS, AND I SMELL LIKE CAT PISS! HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT ANYWAYS? ARE YOU REALLY STUPID ENOUGH TO GET ALL THE WRONG INGREDIENTS, OR ARE YOU JUST DESPERATE FOR ATTENTION!?" She screamed.

Taken aback, Lucius began to answer, but Narcissa stopped him. "Know what, you don't even have to answer that, as if anyone would care anyways." She snapped. She began to storm out of the dungeon and looked back at him when she reached the door, her icey blue eyes piercing into him like daggers, "If you even so much as look at me ever again, it will be the last thing you ever do." She hissed, and stormed out of the dungeon.

"Miss Black, wait!" Slughorn called waddling after her.

"Professor, I'm going to change and shower whether you like it or not, give me detention for the rest of the year if you must, but if I have to go another second without a bath, I could die." Narcissa said, locking eyes with Slughorn, whom was surprisingly intimidated by the child.

"Very well, Narcissa, I won't give you detention, as I see that gunk really must be unpleasant, but I expect you to get all O 's in Potions for the rest of the year so we'll be even." Slughorn said, wiping sweat of his brow with the back of his meaty hand.

Narcissa snorted,"Whatever." She growled and stomped away.

Now, don't get me wrong or anything, the two Slytherins had other, much better in counters later that year. Ones that didn't end in an odd piss-smelling liquid and screaming. On a cold, snowy weekend, they found themselves cuddling up on the couch in the common room. It was Saturday, at precisely 3:48 in the afternoon, and the coomon room was full of Slytherins trying to avoid the cold, just like their snake mascot would do. All of the chairs and couches were packed tight, even some places on the floor were occupied by students playing exploding snap or wizards chess. Lucius had come to the common room seeking refuge after the brutal, snowy Quidditch practice that he has just endured. The only place left was on the couch next to Narcissa, and it was by the fire, so it was especially appealing to him. He slowly made his way to the couch and smiled weekly and Narcissa.

"Do you mind of I sit next to you?" He asked. They had patched things up quite a bit after their last potions debocle, so it was safe for Lucius to talk to her again.

Narcissa looked up at him and looked thoughtful for a moment, before slowly nodding her head, "I guess so." She said, half-heartedly.

Lucius sat next to the girl on the tight squeezing couch and smiled at her sheepishly.

"So, how about Quidditch, that was some match yesterday, eh?" He asked trying to make small talk.

Narcissa looked at him and raised one of her thin eyebrows, "I don't know, I wasn't paying attention, and anyways, didn't the Gryffindor seeker get the snitch before you could see it for the first time?" She asked with a bored expression on her face.

Lucius's cheeks turned red an began to burn, "Well, er, yes, but, the Chasers got every goal past the Gryffindor Keeper." He said, feeling small and insignificant.

Narcissa smiled at him, and it seemed that she was going to say something nice, but all she replied with was, "You're an idiot."

"And you're a Bitch." Lucius said, tired of trying to impress the stupid girl.

Narcissa smiled and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, "That's exactly what I wanted to here from you." She said jumping off the couch and geading to the girl's dorm. Lucius looked at her his mouth hanging open. Narcissa then looked back and blew him a kiss.

Lucius stared on in awe, his hand resting on his cheek were Narcissa's lips had just been.

"Narcissa!" He called leaping off the couch and gaining the attention of some third years that were sitting in the corner playing Wizards Chess.

He sprinted to the door of the girls dorm, "Narcissa!" He called frantically.

The girl turned around, Lucius had caught her just in time.

"What is it?" She asked lazily.

"What do you mean, that you wanted to here that from me?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa cocked her head to the side, "I don't know what your talking about," she said innocently.

Lucius let out a little moan, "Come one, don't do this to me, Narcissa." He pleaded pulling at his hair.

Giving him a bemused look, Narcissa simply turned away like nothing had happend and walked into the saftey of her dormitory.

Giving up his pursuit, Lucius walked back to the couch and sat in the place Narcissa had just been. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, the scent of Narcissa's perfume still lingered in the air. He breathed in deeply, wishing Narcissa would come back and tell him what she had meant. He jerked up hid head, the shock of realization lingering through out his body.

"Bloody Hell, I actually_ love _her." He whispered to himself.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Narcissa sat on her bed thinking about what had just happened with that stupid boy that captivated her so badly. He had called her a Bitch. That was exactly what she wanted him to say. She wanted him to be honest with her, not just act like she was a perfect person that could do no wrong, not that she didn't like that of course, it was just that se wanted somebody that was sincere, and wasn't afraid to be honest with her. Lucius Malfoy was the first boy to pass her test. Well, she did have multiple tests, but he was the first to pass _all_ of them.

"I.. I think that I might love him," Narcissa said, her eyes wide.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

On the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year, Lucius had gotten enough courage to confess his love to Narcissa. He wasn't exactly sure how to go about doing this, especially with her little friends hanging around, but he knew that he _would_ do it.

Lucius walked from shop to shop alone, avoiding all human contact so he could speak with Naricssa alone. Too bad he couldn't seem to find her anywhere. It seemed that the girl could only be found if she wanted you to find her.

The aisles of Honey Dukes were clearing out, and Lucius was about to give up all hope of finding her and just go back to the castle. A tap on his shoulder soon changed his mind, however.

Narcissa's bright blue eyes met Lucius's cold grey ones as he turned around.

"Hi there," Lucius said shyly with a failed attempt to avert his eyes.

"Hi." Narcissa began,"You looked lonely, so I decided to come keep you company."

"Me? Lonely? No, I was just buying some, er...cokroach clusters!" He said and grabbed something from the shelf behind him.

"Those are Blood Pops," Narcissa said, examining the box he had just gotten.

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Lucius said stupidly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Put those down, I want to tell you something before we have to leave," She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the door.

"Hey! You have to pay for those!" The shopkeeper called after Lucius who hadn't put down the Blood Pops due to Narcissa's rushing.

Lucius looked back and reached into his pocket throwing a handful of sickles at the shopkeeper. Hey, it wasn't a good idea but it was the first thing he could think of. When they left he heard the Shop keeper mumble something about 'kids these days'.

Narcissa lead Lucius through the streets of Hogsmeade at surprisingly high speeds. They narrowly avoided collisions with pedestrians and actually bumped into a Hogwarts Proffesor that yelled, "No funny stuff!" at them.

"Where are we going!?" Lucius asked, out of breathe,

"We're already here," Narcissa retorted, stopping in front of the Shrieking Shack.

"I've seen this place alot, Narcissa, what is so special about it?" Lucius asked with a look of confusion.

"Yes, silly I know that. I said I have something to _tell_ you, not _show _you," Narcissa said, a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, well I have something to-" Lucius began, but was cut of by Narcissa's lips against is own.

Lucius's eyes popped, but before he had time to reply, Narcissa pulled away from him.

"I though you said you had something to tell me," Lucius said sheepishly.

"I do," Narcissa began shyly, "I..I really like you," She whispered averting her eyes.

Lucius felt his cheeks burn, "That is exactly what I wanted to tell you, too." He said quietly.

Narcissa stood there staring at him for a moment frozen on the spot. For some reason she felt the kiss was more than just a Hogwarts drama. For some reason, she felt like it was the dawning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
